


Left behind

by anassa_anemou



Category: Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, community:fan_flashworks, prompt:Gore/Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus pain of not having the grace of gods to rest in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Completed to the community fan-flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/)at livejournal.

**Title:** Left behind  
 **Challenge:** Gore/Ghosts  
 **Fandom:** The Song of Achilles  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Sumary:** Patroclus pain of not having the grace of gods to rest in peace.

**Left Behind**

Looking at the beach he was certain she wouldn’t be back; that he would stay locked to this land without finding peace. Thetis had her own justice to take, one not even Achilles would ever repay.

Patroclus was sure no one would ever miss him or provide his name for a proper burial: Achilles was gone, his family was even farther away, Briseis would be no help as a war prisoner, and the rest of the soldier had many other to think, especially wives to come back.

He screams her name, hoping she, that hates him, will concede this grace.


End file.
